kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
Finbarr (Character)
}} Description Finbarr sits on the prestigious Council of Logos, a trio of Cyber Lords that govern the Water Civilization. Each member of the Council has a particular role, and Finbarr’s is to lead Water’s armies. Unlike the warlords of Fire or the chieftains of Nature, Finbarr stays calm and acts slowly, gaining data before carefully using planning and tactics to dismantle the enemy. Whether Water launches a reconnaissance mission or an all-out assault, Finbarr is no doubt behind orchestrating it! Plot Finbarr was introduced in The Deep End: Part 1 where he and the other members of the Council of Logos disapprove of Gargle bringing Ray, Allie, and Gabe into the Fountain of Knowledge and reveal that The Choten is their ally. Later when The Choten frames Ray, Allie, and Gabe for the theft of the Helm of Ultimate Technology, Finbarr interrogated the humans with the other members of the Council and was present while they deleted Gargle's royal title. He later stated that the Helm was too powerful to be in the hands of non-Water being and that they must be brought to justice. But, at the end of The Deep End: Part 2, when the truth is revealed, he along with the other Council members reinstate Gargle as Reef Prince and grant Ray and his friends immunity to any future Cyber Virus attacks. Later in Duel Hard, Finbarr is shown being held captive by The Choten and is questioned about the location of the Helm of Ultimate Technology. When he refuses to give away the Helm's location, The Choten uses his own version of the Deep Mind Probe on him and successfully learns where the Helm is. In the first three episodes of the second season, Finbarr is shown directing the Water Civilization's war efforts against Fire. With prompting from Allie, he also tries to negotiate peace with Lord Skycrusher, but ends up fighting with him over who attacked first. In The King's Speech, he reveals that the creature that found Ken in a coma worked for him and that he now (correctly) believes that The Choten is using the Helm of Ultimate Technology to control King Tritonus because the latter authorized to create the Loyalty Police and she had imprisoned for treason and all Milporo did was question the logic of Water's increased military production. Because of this, Finbarr sends Ray, Allie, Gabe, and Ken on a mission to prove that The Choten controls Tritonus and provides them with the information about Tritonus' scheduled speech necessary to expose The Choten. While the plan was unsuccessful, Finbarr says that they lost this battle but the war is long and there will be many battles. In Deluge, it is revealed that Finbarr has become a fugitive since Ray's last encounter with him, and has been working to stop Ken's increasing mutation but he has had only limited success in slowing it down. However, he does notice that Ray's presence seems to put the mutation on temporary hold and he theorizes that the presence of more family members with whom Ken has strong bonds and memories might slow the mutation further. It is currently unknown as to how Finbarr became a fugitive but it is possible that The Choten found out about Finbarr's role in the plot to expose the former's control of Tritonus, or it is possible that Finbarr said something that Orwellia interpreted as treason. In Fallout, Finbarr lets the Okamoto family to stay with himself and Ken in the Light Civilization. Later in Bargain, Finbarr shows Ray how far Ken's mutation has come and says that he believes there is nothing more that can be done. In The Evolution Will Not Be Televised, Finbarr is summoned along with , , , and , by Ray in order to fight who had been summoned by The Choten. While Finbarr along with most of the other creatures Ray summoned were defeated they did put up a good fight and Bloodmane was able to defeat Squillace Scourge by sacrificing himself. Card Representations *Finbarr, Council of Logos *General Finbarr *Renegade Hero Finbarr Quoted or referred to on cards Gallery Finbarr Graphic.png General Finbarr.png Category:Character